The Truth
by Roshana
Summary: After a mission was completed, and everything is put on the spot, Will the friendship between Harry and Ron take a turn for the worst or do they forgive her? Does she find love between all this mess? Read and find out. I am not very good with summaries, but I am good at writing otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everybody! This is my first time writing to actually where I want other people to see it, so please if you see any mistakes or problems please message me and I will take everything in stride (even flames). So, I don't own any characters except Sharon, Kelsi, Savannah, Nick, and Grey; everything else belongs to J. K. Rolands. Without further ado let's start a new adventure. Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Tonks, Remus, and Fred didn't die. –Roshana.**_

It was another year at Hogwarts, my seventh year to be exact. I was sitting on the train with my two best friends I made here, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. They had saved me from a troll in my first year at Hogwarts and after that we were always together, of course they had no idea of who I really was; to them I was Hermione Jane Granger, muggle-born who was an ugly know-it-all, who was a stickler for the rules, and had a huge crush on Ron, but in actuality, I have a crush on Ron's older brother Bill Weasley. We were sitting in the compartment each doing their own thing; Ron was making out with Lavender Brown, his girlfriend and they were really good for each other, and Harry was talking to his girlfriend, Ron's younger sister, Ginny Weasley. I was musing about everything I have been through since being assigned this mission, that only Albus Dumbledore, the Minister of Magic in England, and the President of Magic in the United States.

_***Flashback***_

"_Sharon, the President needs to see you." My best friend in the entire world, Kelsi, told me._

"_Alright, I'll be in there in a second, by the way; Are we still on for tomorrow night?" I said, packing up my papers and organizing them neatly. Kelsi and I met when we were just starting school, Salem Wizards and Witches, when I punched the dude she just broke with, because he was abusing her. _

"_Duh! Nick is going to be coming too if that is alright with you." _

"_Awesome, Grey and Savannah are coming together also, so at least he won't be with all girls and be lonely."_

_Every week I and our group get together for dinner and play Quidditch with me being a Beater. After, we talk about what's new and what is going on in each other's lives. With that I got up and fixed my hair took out nine of the ten piercings I have and cast a notice-me- not spell on all of my tattoos. Each of them has a special meaning to them. When I reached the President's office, I knocked on the door and walked in when I heard an "Enter." I walked in and sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk._

"_Ah… Sharon, just the person I wanted to see, I have a mission for you that no one else can know about, for safety reasons and you're the only one I can trust to get this done correctly. You will of course get paid a shit load if you accept, but that means only a select amount of people can know about this and after the job is finished you may tell the rest of the group alright?" Grey told me. Grey is dating Savannah and is also one of my close best friends, and when he says he can only allow people he can trust to do something, and then he means it is something serious that is going to be a long mission._

"_Alright, I accept. What's going on Grey and give me the run down about it all." I said making myself comfortable knowing this was going to take a while._

"_Alright, the mission is going to be that you protect a young boy by the name, Harry Potter. Yes, the same one who supposedly defeated Voldemort when he was just a babe. We have collected some Intel that suggests that Voldemort did not die and will rise again in the next couple of years Harry is at Hogwarts. So, your mission is to go in and disguise yourself at an eleven year old and grow up with Harry, become his best friend and save his life and also by making sure that Voldemort is died or dies by Harry's hand. We also have information that Harry is a Horcrux and will need to die by the hands of Voldemort. He will still be alive, and will wake up about twenty minutes after Voldemort cast the killing curse upon him. You will use the guise of being a muggle-born with the name of Hermione Jane Granger. Hermione's parents (aka. Your parents) will be John and Jane Granger, who are dentists and own their own practice. You are NOT allowed to join any Quidditch team and have to pretend to have a fear of heights and hate flying all together. You will also not be allowed to bring your dragon or anything of that matter except Crookshanks and an owl. No earrings or tattoos are to be shown and we have your letter from Hogwarts and only the headmaster knows about this. Have fun, but remember that the mission comes first and every summer you are to live in the house provided for you with Nick and Kelsi, they are going to be your parents for this assignment. Here is everything you need to know and you will be leaving September first. Someone will come and get you when your mission is over. Now go home and sleep before the mission starts." I sat there for a few more minutes stunned and thinking to myself what I had gotten myself into._

*End flashback*

"Hermione, Hermione are you there?" I focused back in and saw a hand in front of my face. This hand belongs to Harry.

"Yes, I am here. What do you want?" I asked getting up and stretching.

"I have been trying to get your attention for the last ten minutes, you were zoned out. We have ten minutes before we arrive at Hogwarts, you might want to change into your robes."

"Thanks Harry I'll be right back" I stood, collected my robes and let the compartment to go change.

I wasn't paying attention when I collided with someone, the same person I didn't want to crash into was the person I crashed into, Draco Malfoy, or the ferret as I like to call him.

"Watch where you're going Mudblood I don't want you staining my robes with your dirtiness." He sneered down at me.

I stood up and got up in his face, "I'm sorry, MY dirtiness, look who's talking ferret, have to buy your way out of Azkaban?"

His face turned blood red in anger and with his back turned he walked away. I went changed my clothes and went back to my compartment.

I collected my materials and we got off the train heading to the great hall waiting for the sorting of the new first years. I sat in-between Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table. Professor McGonagall was appointed headmistress after the final battle. She chose Professor Snape, the bat of the dungeon, the unsung hero at the Final Battle, and one of my closest friends even though he doesn't realize it's me. This year's speech was telling us the usual out of bounds areas, but what was different was this year Bill Weasley was the Defense against the Dark Arts (the D.A.D.A.) teacher and when she announced that particular thing she paused as the amount of noise the girls were making was astounding. They were all saying how sexy and good looking he was and how this year was going to be amazing with such a sex god worth of maleness was going to teach this year. After the burst of gaggling girls went about she asked for a moments of silence for the members that died in the Final Battle, and it went dead silent, after a moments of silence we started dinner.

"So what class are you taking this year 'Mione?" Ron asked me in between bites of food. Over the last year I have trained both boys on manners whenever we had a break on running and the lessons seems to have stuck to them, as they didn't look like wild animals that haven't eaten in a long time.

"Arithmency, DADA, Charms, Potions, and Transfiguration, how about you three what are you all taking?"

"I'm taking DADA, Charms, Potions, and Transfiguration," Ron said.

"DADA, Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, and Divinations," Harry told them.

"DADA, Charms, Potions, and Transfiguration," Lavender said.

"I'm taking the same as Harry," Ginny said in-between bites.

"I'm wanting to get O's on all of them so I can be an auror after I graduate." I told them. 'That's rather Ironic, I wonder what they will say when they find out I'm actually an 29 year old auror on a mission." I thought to myself.

"Hermione, you could be Minister of magic if you wanted to." A voice came from behind me. I turned and looked at the person behind me, it was the sex god himself, Bill Weasley.

I blushed, "Now I doubt that, but thanks for the vote of confident Bill. Do you want to sit down there a seat beside Harry…" I trailed off looking over to see Harry and everyone already a seat down from me without me noticing. I blushed slightly harder cursing my blush inside of my head.

"Sure, but I do believe that the seat is beside you though." He said sitting down beside me and collecting food on a plate.

I took a bite of my mash potatoes when a voice came from behind me, "You know you don't have to sit there, right? Me and the girls could show you more than a good time if you allowed us too." Pansy Parkinson, class whore said from behind us.

Bill looked over at Pansy, "Even if you paid me a trillion galleons I wouldn't get close to you now if you don't mind Ms. Parkinson. I am just happy right where I am without you trying to get me to leave one of my closest, truest friends who doesn't need to do anything to get the attention of guys, she already has a lot of males prying for her attention. Also, you're a student and about fifteen years my junior, not exactly my type."

I sat there stunned once again, trying to hide my giggles as Pansy's face turned ghostly pale white. She stalked away and I couldn't hold my laughter any longer, "You're horrible you know that," I said gasping for air.

Bill is the one person I told about the mission and the one who has kept me from saying and doing a lot of actions I wouldn't normally do, because of going stir crazy. I met Bill when he came to the States and I was ordered to show him around that is when we truly started talking and my crush for him formed.

"No I'm not I'm honest there is a difference." He told me. "So are we still on for later?"

"You better believe it" I whispered back.

"Great I'll see you later," and with that he said his condolences to the others and left.

**_This is the first chapter of my new story The Truth. Tell me what you think about it so far and let me know what you think I could improve. What do you think is going to happen with Hermione and Bill? What is going to happen when people find out the truth? Wait and see will update soon if I get some replys. -Roshana_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for waiting; it will be worth the wait. Now some of the responses were why 29? Well, think of it this way. Ron is older than Harry by a couple of months and their in their seventh year. They start Hogwarts at the age of eleven in the first year. 11+6=17, so the seventh years are seventeen. Ron and Harry are eighteen since they had to repeat because of the war. George and Fred are 2 years older than Ron and Harry, so they are twenty. After, follows Percy, who is 2 years older than George and Fred, so he is twenty two. Charlie follows, with a four year difference, so he is twenty six. So Bill, being the oldest is four years older than Charlie, but is also the closest to Charlie, is thirty years old. –**_Roshana 3

Recap:

_**Bill is the one person I told about the mission and the one who has kept me from saying and doing a lot of actions I wouldn't normally do, because of going stir crazy. I met Bill when he came to the States and I was ordered to show him around that is when we truly started talking and my crush for him formed.**_

_**"No I'm not, I'm honest there is a difference." He told me. "So are we still on for later?" He quietly whispered making sure I was the only one that could hear him.**_

_**"You better believe it" I whispered back.**_

_**"Great I'll see you later," and with that he said his condolences to the others and left.**_

End Recap:

"What was that about?" Ron asked and everyone's attention was immediately turned to put me center stage.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him taking a bite of my always delicious food.

"Why did Bill say those things when he barely knows you?"

"Well, we got to know each other over the summer, you were all busy with your girlfriends and Quidditch we barely spent time together. I didn't have anything to do since I was over your family's house I went and read. He was normally there working on paperwork for Gringotts and we just sort of started talking. I didn't know I had to explain my every move to you, Ron." I said inwardly laughing my ass off.

With that being said, I stood up and left the great hall. I walked towards the Black lake where I was going to meet with Bill. We had decided that this was our place after we took a walk around here after the battle and we found this beautiful little spot that had a cave that opens up into a waterfall (There is a picture on my profile). We found it over the summer when we came to set up his private chambers, his office, and his classroom.

"Hey Bill" I said slipping into the hole that went to the cave.

"Hey Shay," He replied. He uses my real nickname instead of naught, because when it's just us we can be ourselves.

"So, how are you settling in?"

"Well, considering I have only been here a day, I've settled in great you?"

"Same, ugh…" We walked until we got to the secret compartment in the cave where we stored a few blankets and some pillows. There was an opening in the roof so we can see the stars and the moon it was simply perfect and it was ours. "The war is over, when are they going to come and get me? It's been 7 years since I've had any contact with any of my friends, besides you, Nick, and Kelsi, and they left in my third year. I'm tired of disguises."

I closed my eyes and heard Bill reply after a moment's hesitation, "Do you not like being here with me? I know it's been difficult for you but honestly is it that bad? I'm sorry you don't feel like you can be near me without being bored." He sounded so upset it broke my heart.

"What? No Hun, it's just I tired of lying to everyone, and honestly if there is one person I would rather have known the truth about me and this mission it's you. You are the only one that has made this entire thing worth it for. You, your family, Harry, and all of the Wizardry World; please don't be angry at me." I pleaded with him.

"I know it's just so hard Shay."

"I know trust me I know."

We laid there for a few more minutes when out of nowhere Bill sat up, "We should probably get back, don't want anyone to freak out about not knowing where we are."

"Do we have too?" I complained. "It's so beautiful out here tonight."

"Well we can stay for a few more minutes, but only if you dance with me." He replied standing up and giving me his hand.

"There's no music though." I said taking his hand; he helped me stand up and with the extra force I know he didn't mean to use I flew into his chest. I looked up into his beautiful baby blue eyes. After a moment's hesitation, he realized we were still holding onto each other, and he let me go.

"Uh-hum, well, you do realize you are a witch and I am a wizard right?" He asked slightly blushing. He picked his wand up and flicked it.

A soft sound came on, "Well, now that we have music would you like to dance"

_**Ordinary? No! I really don't think so,**_

(I grabbed the hand bill offered me and he twirled me into him.)

_**Not a love this true.**_

(I blushed and he smiled. I have had a crush on him since we first met and I fell on top of him.)_**  
Common destiny, we were meant to be, me and you.  
Like a perfect scene from a movie screen,**_

(He dipped me.)_**  
We're a dream come true.  
Suited perfectly, for eternity, me and you.**_

(He twirled me again and brought me close to his chest.)_**  
CHORUS:  
Everyday, well I need you even more,  
And the nighttime too.  
There's no way, I could ever let you go.  
Even if I wanted to.**_

(We swayed side to side.)_**  
Everyday I live, (I) try my best to give,  
All I have to you.  
Thank the stars above, that we share this love, me and you  
CHORUS  
Ordinary? No! I really don't think so,  
.Just a precious few.  
Ever make it last, are as lucky as  
Me and you. Me and you**_

As the song ended he dipped me once more and brought me close to his face. We were both breathing hard and staring in each other's eyes.

"Thank you for that beautiful dance, Bill. I love dancing." I said in a whisper.

"You're most welcome," he also said in a whisper. "You know that when the first dance arrives which is in a month I will need an adequate dance partner who I trust, right?"

"Yeah, is this your way of asking me to go with you to the dance?"

"Yes, so will you go with me?"

"Yes, yes I will."

"Well we should start heading back don't want you to be caught out after hours now do we?"

"Yeah, we should go. Hey, how about we meet here Friday and talk about what's been going on in our lives since school starts up tomorrow?"

"I'll be looking forward for Friday." With that said, we started our walk back to the castle and towards the Gryffindor tower.

Well how did you like that? Some Bill/Hermione scenes, I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own Me and You by: Kenny Chesney. So send me flames or suggestions for the story and I'm sorry for those who don't like lyrics in the story but it went and there is a picture of the water fall and the cave in my profile. So later. –Roshana 3


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note-

I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated a new chapter. I started my junior year in high school and is looking for a college to go too. I also have to keep my grades up for school so I can get in, it really is just so stressful. On top of that I have tests and homework and I have to study for my A.C.T. and S.A.T test in December so I am getting a head start for that and studying for it. So, I have started typing the new chapter and hopefully I get it up soon. I am also going to put up another story for an anime called, Ouran High School Host Club, and going to get that up and going. I have a few more ideas for different stories and am writing as I go along thinking them up in my head. So, once again sorry, and I will update soon.

ja nene- Roshana 3


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hey everybody, sorry for the wait. So I passed my mid-terms and I finally finished this chapter, so without further ado, here you ! I AM SOOOO SORRY I DIDN"T GET THIS OUT SOONER.**_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPH PHPHPHPHHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH PHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

RECAP:

Yeah, we should go. Hey, how about we meet here Friday and talk about what's been going on in our lives since school starts up tomorrow?"

"I'll be looking forward for Friday." With that said, we started our walk back to the castle and towards the Gryffindor tower.

End Recap:

The next day started so sudden it made my head spin. I got up at 4:30 A.M. like I do every morning, got a shower, got dressed and went out to the Quidditch field to stretch and run a couple of miles. After, I did my exercises, I went to the Great Hall to have some breakfast before classes started. Soon after I sat down, Harry and Ron came stumbling through the door and sat down besides me and started stuffing their plates full of food.

"Good morning Harry, Ron." I said taking a swig of water.

"Good morning," Harry replied back. Ron just nodded his head.

"Well I will see you in class, don't forget we have Charms first and D.A.D.A. right after lunch." I said standing up getting ready to leave or classes to start and get my stuff ready.

"See you later." Harry said, while I was walking away.

After charms, were over and our morning classes were over, I told Harry and Ron I would meet them in D.A.D.A.. They said okay so I walked to the D.A.D.A. classroom to go and see the sex god, Bill Weasley. I arrived at the door of his classroom, opened it, and walked in too see Bill grading paper work, leaning over his desk, not noticing that I walked in. I snuck over got right behind him, and put my hands over his eyes.

In a soft whisper I said, "Guess who?"

"Hm... let's see I'm going to take a wild guess and say Shay," He also replied in a soft voice turning around, taking my hands off his face smiling at me. "Hey, what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be in the Great Hall eating?"

"Nah, I wanted to see my best friend." I replied. I sat in his lap facing him and put my arms around his head. If anyone found us in this position they would think that we were dating, but we weren't, even though we wanted to.

"So what did you want my dear?" he asked putting his arms around my waist.

"To see you, I feel like something is going to happen soon, and I don't really know if its going to be good or bad." I said, I also know who to go to for my problems because he is always there for me and I am always there for him.

The bell rung and I knew I had to get up even though I didn't want to. "Well time to act as if we have only known each other through the summer." I said getting up going to my seat.

Bill grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek before I left. "Yeah this year is going to suck." He complained.

I had just gotten to my seat and pulled everything out like I normally do when the first of the students came in. When everyone came in Bill had started the lesson and the day went on from there.

A few months have pasts and We were in Snape's class when the door slammed open and in came Savannah, Nick, Grey, and Kelsi.

"Yesss, I have always wanted to do that," Nick and Grey said, they kicked the door in.

"Who are you and want do you want? You have disturbed my class and over half of these potions are going to have too be done again." Snape said with a snarl.

"We came to get Sharon, from your clutches you evil, evil man," Kelsi said with all her dramatics; her stance flung all about and her arms pointing at Snape.

Snape jumped on his desk with a broom and said, "Begone, evil villain, Begone."

Everyone who didn't really know Snape was in a state of shock when Kelsi and him went and play fought with brooms. Over half of their mouth's drop when they had stop fighting and Snape started laughing.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the United States? Where is Sharon I know she always comes and sees me when you all decide to come to U.K.." He said serious again looking around.

"Well... what if I told you that she has been here all this time?" Kelsi said.

"I would say you were a lier and demand to know where she is," He said.

"You have" She said. "Bullshit" "Yes" "NO now begone, you're no use for me here without her" Snape's broom popped back up and he swung at Kelsi, but she ducked at the last moment and instead he hit Grey. Grey, who was silent up until this point, grabbed a long rope and duct tape, "Severus, you are in for it now. You better run and hide because when I get to you Imma gonna kill you." Severus look at him with terror in his eyes and said, "NOOOOOO..." He ran and jumped on top of his desk and he started sword fighting with Kelsi and Grey.

"Sharon, you can change back now sweetheart." Savannah, being the civilized person she is, said with a broom of her own waving it around in the air hitting everything under the sun.

Everyone looked around for this girl that could make THE Severus Snape so nonplus and free to have fun, but instead found Hermione Granger stand up gracefully and walk down to the front of the room.

"Ms. Granger what do you think you're doing?" Severus asked her.

*Sharon's POV*

As everything was happening, I just sat back and watched their hysterical theatrics thinking to myself, 'They do that every time why should I even try to stop it?'

When they said that I could come out and change back everyone looked around to see who I was and I slowly packed my stuff up and stood up. People looked at me with a questioning look. Harry and Ron looked at me questioningly.

"Ms. Granger what do you think you're doing?" Severus asked me.

I looked over at him and said, "Wait and see" I then looked over to Savannah, "Please?" She look and said, "Yes, you don't have school anymore!"

At this I jumped up and shouted for joy, "FINALLY, NO MORE SCHOOL, YES!" I started jumping and dancing for joy and everyone stared at me like I was crazy. Nick calmed everyone down when he pointed his wand at me and said a spell. I looked over at I changed back into who I was and what I spent everyday for years dreaming of. My long straight hair came back, wavy brown. My age slowly started changing and I turned back to twenty nine, and so did my height at 5'9. I looked beautiful, if I do say so myself. Snape's mouth dropped when I smiled at him, "Sevy... You did me wrong in these past years and if this is how you run your classes, you need a good spanking now come over here and bend over. Come on, come here." He looked at me as if I were insane.

"Shay are you alright?"

"No I am not I have been going stir crazy and I am finally freeeeeeeee! Now come over here and give me a hug you lump of no good sorry rotten best friend." I stuck my tongue out at him.

He came over and gave me a hug and I jumped him. He fell over laughing at my antics.

"So... What do you say after classes you, me, Bill, Savannah, Nick, Grey, and Kelsi all go out and get waisted?" I asked helping him up.

"Hold on," he said. He turned to the class and said something I never thought he would say to his class, "Okay class, everyone gets a 100 on this assignment and the test grade. Have a great day and class go outside play some Quidditch and have fun for the rest of the day." he smiled and the class just sat in disbelief. A minute later, Harry and Ron stood and said, "Okay since we are being punked or something, we don't want to let go of this opportunity since I bet it's only going to be a once in a lifetime thing let's go play Quidditch. Who's in Ravenclaw and Slytherine team up together against Hufflepuff and Gryfindor?" Everyone stood up and went to the stand for some good old Quidditch.

When everyone left, Snape turned. "Okay, let's go and get Bill and tell the headmistress and go. We left and went to Bill's classroom.

"Okay class do one of you know the difference between Silencio and Crucio?..." He trailed off when he noticed me standing there. "Um... Shay, what's going on?"

"Well sweetheart, we wanted to see if you wanted to come with us the to bar and talk. Everyone is going. I even got Severus to let his class go early, and we both know he would never ever in his right mind do that; See he is right here." I turned and pointed at him. Severus just looked nonplus with everything.

"Um... Why aren't you?" He trailed off; however, I caught what he was trying to say.

"Hunny, I will explain it later so I only have to explain it once and yes, I already know what you are talking about."

"Alright well, class dismissed." Bill said and everyone left.

_**HPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHHPHPHHPHPH HPHPHHPHPHHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH PHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHP**_

_**Well thanks for the cooperation everybody its been really hectic lately and I will try to hurry up with the next chapter quickly and really soon. Thanks again... **_

_**- Roshana 3**_


End file.
